fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Fairy Tail B
Team Fairy Tail B is one of the two teams of the Fairy Tail Guild participating in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-7 Creation Due to being allowed to have two teams compete in the Grand Magic Games, Makarov decides to create Team Fairy Tail B, consisting of Gajeel, Laxus, Mirajane and Juvia, promising them that if Team Fairy Tail A loses they would have to do whatever the winning team wants for a day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 8 Makarov decides that the fifth member will be Jellal Fernandes, having heard of Crime Sorcière's situation. Due to not being an official member of the guild, Jellal will be disguised as his Edolas counterpart and former Fairy Tail Mage, Mystogan, to be able to compete in the tournament.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 6-8 Missions Grand Magic Games Preliminaries Team Fairy Tail B participated in the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth in which they had to be the first eight to reach the battle ground, Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 2-4 *Team Fairy Tail B passes on to the main event in 2nd place. Day One Event: Hidden Team Fairy Tail B competes in the first event, "Hidden". Players must find their opposition in a maze of clones, attacking them to gain points whilst avoiding being detected themselves or accidentally attacking clones - which will result in a loss of one point. The participating Mage with the most points at the end of the event, wins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 15-18 *Team Fairy Tail B selects Juvia Lockser to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 18 *Juvia finishes in seventh place, earning Team Fairy Tail B 1 point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 1Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 14 Battle: Jellal Fernandes (as Mystogan) vs. Jura Neekis After coming seventh in the first event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the final battle of day 1, the organizers choose Jellal Fernandes (disguised as Mystogan) to compete for Fairy Tail B. *Jellal Fernandes (as Mystogan) battles Jura Neekis from Team Lamia Scale.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 16 *Jellal loses the battle, earning Team Fairy Tail B 0 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 18 Day Two Event: Chariot Team Fairy Tail B competes in the second event, "Chariot". Players are to race on top of interconnected chariots with the top points awarded to the first team to reach the goal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 2 *Team Fairy Tail B selects Gajeel Redfox to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 5 *Gajeel finishes in seventh place, earning Team Fairy Tail B 1 point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 18 Battle: Mirajane Strauss vs. Jenny Realight After coming seventh in the second event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the third battle of day 2, the organizers choose Mirajane Strauss to compete for Fairy Tail B. *Mirajane Strauss battles Jenny Realight from Team Blue Pegasus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 9 *Mirajane wins the battle, earning Team Fairy Tail B 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 22 Day Three Event: Pandemonium Team Fairy Tail B would compete in the second event, "Pandemonium". Players would kill monsters of different levels to earn points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 7-12 *Team Fairy Tail B selects [Alberona to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 5 *No one competes; Erza Scarlet finishes the event alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 14-20 Battles & Events *Hidden *Jellal Fernandes vs. Jura Neekis *Chariot *Mirajane Strauss vs. Jenny Realight References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Fairy Tail members